


The figure of him [Fanart]

by MaesterChill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bums, Drarry In The Dark, Fanart, Glamour Charms (Harry Potter), Locker Room, M/M, Missing Persons, NSFW Art, Naked Men, full frontal nudity, hidden identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: Draco Malfoy disappeared not long after Eighth Year. It took a few years, but Harry's long since put him... putthem... out of his mind.One day Harry notices an auburn-haired man at the gym who keeps glancing at him surreptitiously. Harry doesn't know his name... but later in the changing rooms it finally dawns on him - he'd know that pert bum anywhere.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 36
Kudos: 158





	The figure of him [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'City Moon' by Francisco Aragón.
> 
> Based on the prompt: “I don’t even know his name. Just...his bum."


End file.
